


Kinktober Day 12: Prostitution

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Riren- mob boss Levi meets a sexy little prostitute





	Kinktober Day 12: Prostitution

Levi had to admit, he wasn’t looking for any action tonight. Going out with the boys, it wasn’t even something he _wanted _to do. A strip club, much less his kind of place. Dirty, full of hot-headed idiots and cheap liquor. It was important though, according to Hange, that he be seen as someone who can let loose a bit- even if it was far from the truth. Levi wasn’t _known _for letting loose, he was known for being a stone cold mafia boss- someone who would slice off your finger if you looked at him the wrong way. Tonight, he was setting that side of him away- to relax and let his men have their fun.

“Shit, those girls are pretty as fuck.”

“Bet they suck dick really well.”

“Boss, what do you think about the redhead?”

“I think she’s more your type, Oluo.” Levi mumbled, sipping his whiskey with an unamused expression. The variety of this club was surprising. Men, women, all scantily clad and looking for the next moneybags to pay a bill. He was unimpressed by all of them. Until…

“Is that- a man or woman?” One of the men scoffed, Levi’s eyes locked on the lovely tan ass dressed in a mini skirt and fishnets.

“…I don’t know or care. Get them over here,” he ordered, the men cheering as the- as it turns out- male was fetched and summoned over. _Shit, _Levi was fucked as soon as those green eyes locked on him.

“Hey boys, lovely night for a party, hmm?” Those damn long legs, toned and flexing underneath the thin fabric- that toned abdomen, exposed by the crop-top the boy wore.

“Indeed. You look like you’re available,” Levi commented, eyes somewhat darkened by the shocking lust he felt for this person. The boy hummed, eyes a bit mischievous- and he smiled, taunting and teasing.

“I’m pretty popular. If you want me to _stay available, _how about a little enticement?” He hummed, those green eyes sparkling, a dazzling grin taking over his face. Levi felt himself falling deeper into the trap this man was setting, letting out a sigh and fishing out his wallet. Removing three-hundred dollar bills, he placed them on the table.

“Enticed?” He scoffed, leaning back in his chair. The boy seemed pleased, swaying over to plop himself right onto Levi’s lap.   


_“For now.” _This brat was going to cost him a hefty sum by the end of the night…and Levi would pay it, he quickly realized.

“Looks like the boss has got himself a little friend.” Snickered Oluo, earning a swift glare.

“Boss, hmm? What is it you do? Wait- let me guess… Scary persona, stupid lackeys, tough exterior… You’re some kind of mobster, hmm?”

“Are you here to ask personal questions, kid? Don’t ask what you don’t need to know.” Levi scolded, sliding off his suit jacket and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

“Oh, you’re right…” The boy seemed almost pouty, leaning low to Levi’s ear. _“I could suck you off- right here, right now.” _Despite his best efforts, the sultry whisper drew a shudder from Levi.

“I’m not one for public displays of affection.”

“Oh- would you like to somewhere more… _private? Sir?” _That was too good an offer to refuse. Levi stood, tossing enough for the tab and more onto the table. Swiftly he bent down, clasping the boy around the waist and tossed him over his shoulder. Enthusiastic cheers followed him out the door, as did the boy’s fellow workers cheers of; ‘good luck, Eren!’

“Eren is your name? Now I’ll know who to blame for the claw marks in the morning,” Levi hummed, striding towards his car.

“And you are? So I know who to scream for tonight?” Purred the boy in response, earning a huff that was almost a laugh. Levi set him down, pinning him against the car door, lips inches from those plump ones he wanted to bite.

“You can call me Levi. Or _daddy._” He hummed, earning a dazzling grin.

“Well, _daddy, _I hope there’s plenty more cash in that wallet. I’m not cheap.” Eren purred, leaning in to lick Levi’s lips sultrily. Levi scoffed, yanking open the passenger door.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ve got the cash, but I’m assuming that means I do what I want- how I want it.” He retorted- which was the attitude he lived practically his entire life by. Eren climbed in the car, delicately crossing his legs.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, I can take it.” He purred, winking in a sexy way that made all of Levi’s blood run south.

_“Jesus fucking Christ- this kid is going to kill me.” _Levi cursed to himself after having shut the passenger door, walking around to hop in the driver’s seat. He started the engine on his sports car, driving off the lot with a blank face and lust burning in his veins. Levi wasn’t someone who gave in to his own desires or wants often. When he did, he indulged greatly- as he would tonight. As he drove, his free hand slid up Eren’s toned thigh, squeezing and groping over those ridiculously sexy fishnets. The brunette released a little hum, obscenely spreading his legs next- and it took _everything _Levi had to focus on the road. His hand didn’t hesitate thought, sliding up to palm at the boy’s crotch- eliciting a gasp and shudder from him. It was adorable, how sensitive he was- squirming under Levi’s expert hand, becoming hard already.

“You don’t have to- _fuck- _do this you know. It’s the other way around.” Eren tsked, which only brought a smirk to Levi’s face.

“I do what I want, remember? No whining, bitching, or- actually, you can whine. That turns me on.” Levi corrected himself, now grinning in excitement of the experience to come. By the time they arrived at the hotel, Eren was moaning and gasping- softly pleading for Levi’s torturous hand to stop teasing him, to stop stroking and pawing. And then, he did just that- removing his touch to get out of the car and yank the boy out as well. Through the door, to the elevator, punching in the code for his luxurious penthouse- and shoving Eren against the wall to bite and suck at his neck. The overwhelming need to mark and bite- to ravage and _own, _Levi needed to act on it, or he would explode. When the elevator doors opened, he lifted Eren by his thighs and carried him over the threshold.

“You’re so strong- damn, it’s like I weigh nothing. You may be short, but at least you have bulk.” Eren commented, earning a growl as he kicked in the bedroom door, tossing him on the bed.

“Watch yourself, mouthy little shit. Now you gonna talk, or you gonna do something?” Levi huffed, impatience evident in the way he stripped off his shirt, tossing it aside. Eren smiled, beamed really- sitting up to crawl towards where Levi stood.

“Don’t worry, I know how to please men.” Long, tan fingers slid down Levi’s chest, caressing every ridge of his defined abdomen. The touch was firm, and erotic- drawing little pants of desire from the raven. His lips parted, eyes locked onto those traveling hands. This wasn’t his first prostitute, far from it- and yet he felt so much more _allured _than he ever had- watching those fingers touch and squeeze just right. Lower, to his belt, which was quickly undone and tossed away- the fly being popped open and zipper slowly, teasingly slid down. It was all on purpose, Levi quickly realized- a slow and sensual game. Eren was _good _at this, at riling someone up and making them crave more. It made the raven momentarily wonder how long he’d been fucking for money.

_“Ohh fuck-” _he hissed when those fingers slid beneath the fabric, brushing along his erection. Without further delay, the pants were shoved down along with Levi’s briefs- leaving his throbbing length exposed to the brunette’s fascinated gaze. His fingers circled the length, stroking almost lazily.

“You’re big for someone who’s lacking in the height department-“ those words ended with a yelp as Levi fisted brunette hair and tugged _hard. _

“I’ve cut off fingers of men for lesser insults- you’d better fucking watch yourself,” he snarled threateningly, and saw a chilled shiver ripple up the boy’s spine. Perhaps now he’d understand who he was dealing with. But the boy grinned, eyes crinkling in the corners.

“Understood, _daddy.”_ And that word went right to Levi’s straining prick, making it twitch with interest. Teasing set aside for now, the brunette leaned down, pink- _fuck, pierced- _tongue darting out to lick the tip of his erection. Eren got to work doing what he did best, providing _pleasure. _Levi couldn’t deny that he was _good, _that mouth was fucking phenomenal. The tongue first, licking and coating his cock like it was a treat; then that mouth, closing around him and sinking down balls-deep with no effort- did the kid even have a gag reflex?? Levi, for all his worth, was always a composed and fairly calm man. But the things this mouth was doing, it turned him into a groaning, pleasured mess. His hands fisted in that messy brunette hair, his head tossed back as he soaked in the bliss. There was nothing amateur about Eren, he was all business.

“Shit! Jesus Christ your mouth is-“ the little shit popped off just to flash a little grin.

“Am I doing well, _daddy?” _As if the fucker knew just the right buttons to hit, Levi was done waiting. He wanted _more_.

“Strip and get on your hands and knees.” A breathy order as Levi desperately tried to grasp onto the semblance of control- though this kid… Somehow, had him by his balls- carefully was manipulating every move so subtly that Levi nearly missed it. Tan skin was slowly revealed as Eren lost the crop top and skirt, tantalizingly slowly rolling the fishnets down his utterly perfect legs. The sight was glorious, Eren was smooth- not a lock of hair on his body. He was toned and- _fuck, that ass. _

“Are you just going to stare? Or did you plan on fucking me anytime soon?” Eren hummed, swaying that perfect ass- teasing with the way his g-string clung to his hole. Levi dug into the nightstand, fishing out a bottle of lube- always prepared. When he pulled that torturous little piece of fabric aside- there was a thick, gemstone plug stuck in- that matched Eren’s eyes.

“…you must want to fucking kill me.” Levi hissed, fingers gripping it to twist and push it in and out. The result made Eren moan this time, arching that lovely back and fisting the sheets as if he, too, were impatient.

“Gotta be prepared in my line of work. You know, not all guys are so nice and caring as you, _daddy.” _Eren’s teasing words ripped a growl from Levi’s lips, and he tugged the thick plug out quickly- slapping the boy’s ass nice and hard. Sure, he was tan, but a red handprint could still show up. And the sight was delectable. “Fuck! That was hard- you’re so mean to me, _daddy.” _Eren whimpered, drawing out a deep groan from an impatient raven. Ditching the shiny plug on the nightstand, Levi slicked up his cock with lube, sliding two fingers into the boy just make sure he was ready. “You’re really thorough, I gotta hand it to you. Most men would have been balls-deep ten minutes ago.”

“I’m not most men. I like my bitches to enjoy this shit, too.” Levi huffed, crooking his fingers to locate- _ah, there it is. _If the way Eren moaned and dropped his arms were any indication- Levi located his prostate fairly quickly. For several moments, he rubbed and teased that spot- relishing in the way Eren’s hips moved along, the lewd moans dripping from his lips. Levi’s fingers withdrew, and his strong hands grasped those hips to flip Eren onto his back.

“Wha-“

“I told you I want those claw marks on my skin,” Levi all but snarled into Eren’s ear, cutting off his confusion. The brunette grinned, legs spreading and wrapping around Levi’s waist. His arms lazily tossed around that pale neck, yanking him into a deep, heated and long overdue kiss. It was erotic, that tongue piercing sliding slick against Levi’s own cavern. Hands on Eren’s hips, clawing, Levi lined up and thrust himself deep inside those slick, hot walls. _“Fuck! Son of a bitch-“ _he hissed, overwhelmed momentarily by how _good _it felt to be inside him. The way his ass squeezed around him, the feeling of those nails already clawing at his neck- moving to his shoulders… And then, Levi _moved. _

“Holy shit!” Eren squealed, tossing his head back as Levi pulled entirely out, to slam back in hard. It was a slow pace at first, letting the brunette feel every single inch of his thick cock- shoving himself deep inside, feeling the way those walls twitched around him. But soon, with Eren’s nails sliding down his muscular shoulder blades, Levi’s patience was lost. The pace increased, every thrust a harsh and needy slam deep inside- hips working to fuck into that heat like he may die otherwise. And Eren, oh- he was all moans and cries- gasps of _‘daddy’ _and _‘oh yeah- more’. _Levi let out deep groans and grunts, those legs tight around his waist like the brunette was trying to keep him buried inside forever. The raven’s lips attached to that available, open neck dying to be marked- littering it with harsh bites, sucking tender skin until it turned red. When those nails clawed down _hard _down the expanse of Levi’s back, he snarled and upped his pace even more.

_Fast, desperate, hard- _both of them panting and moaning, crying out and nearing their end. When Eren began to chant his name, chant ‘Levi’ over and over- in that fucked out voice- he just about lost his shit. “Can I come inside?” He harshly whispered, voice hitched higher with his desperation to fucking _come. _

“It’ll cost you an extra five-“ Eren gasped out, and Levi could only breathily scoff at that. _The kid was good. _Either way, it was too late- Levi cursed loudly, gasped and bit into Eren’s tender neck; his orgasm hit like a fucking truck, hips bucking hard and breath catching as his cock pulsed and filled that deliciously warm, tight cavern.

_“Fuck! Jesus, shit- oh my god.” _Levi rambled, panting and shuddering. He laid like that for a long moment, until Eren’s legs untangled from around his waist, and the boy nudged at his chest. He rose, hand wrapping around Eren’s hard length, and stroking it nice and fast.

“Y-you don’t have t-to… _OH shit daddy! Yeah, yeah, that’s it- LEVI!” _And he came like that, twitching and writhing, the raven’s name on his lips. It brought a smug, satisfied smirk to his face, wiping his come-covered hand on the comforter. Levi rose, grabbing his pack of cigarettes from his pants, lighting up and sighing.

“You’re good at what you do, kid. I don’t get like that over some shitty ass.” He hummed, a compliment from Levi Ackerman- which was quite rare. Eren grinned, sitting up and making his way to the suite’s bathroom. When he returned, he was clean and wrapped in a nice robe. “How much?”

“Five for coming inside, two for the blowjob, four for the sex itself… So, eleven-hundred.” Levi nearly coughed on his inhale, sighing deeply. He headed to his safe, punching in the code to open it and count out twelve hundred-dollar bills. He tossed it on the kid’s lap.

“You’re worth it. And that’s a lot of fucking money,” he huffed, shaking his head. Eren’s eyes lit up and he grinned, counting to make sure- and kissing the extra bill.

“Thanks, _daddy. _You’re welcome to come see me anytime.” The brunette got dressed, kissing Levi’s cheek and leaving the room swiftly.

“Oh…I’ll be coming back for more.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be bottom Levi, but Eren as a charming little prostitute is just so addicting idk man. 
> 
> instagram: charmolypic.levi  
twitter: charmolypiclevi


End file.
